Apa Yang Bisa Kulakukan Untukmu
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: "Karena kita adalah saudara. Aku dan Kau, kita memiliki hubungan persaudaraan yang kuat, persaudaraan Islam,". Terima kasih banyak Mesir, atas segala yang kau lakukan untuk mendukung kedaulatanku 68 tahun yang lalu. Dan untukmu, adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu saat ini? FemIndonesia dan Mesir. Untukmu Indonesiaku, Dirgahayu RI ke 68. Dan untuk kemanusiaan Mesir, SaveEgypty.


_**A/N:**_ _Halo semuanya, salam kenal. Ini adalah fic saya yang pertama di fandom Hetalia ini dan fic saya yang pertama dipublish setelah mengalami masa WB selama 3 bulan. Harus belajar menulis lagi dari awal deh. Karena itu jika ada kesalahan ketik atau kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan ya. Sebenarnya tergerak untuk menulis fic ini karena moment ultah buat Indonesia ku yang tercinta dan agak gemes dengan keadaan Mesir sana. Kritik yang membangun sangat ditunggu dari kalian semua._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Hetalia dan chara Mesir punya Himaruya sensei. Karena Indonesia belum official, boleh 'gak jadi punya saya? :3_

* * *

**Apa Yang Bisa Kulakukan Untukmu?**

By: Latifun Kanurilkomari

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang gadis manis berkulit langsat sedang menatap layar laptopnya dengan pandangan serius. Matanya menari, mengikuti irama pergerakan yang ditampilkan oleh video yang diputar di layarnya tersebut. Sesekali matanya menutup, tidak mampu memandang semua aksi kekejaman yang terjadi. Akan tetapi benaknya berteriak bahwa ia harus menonton semua adegan tersebut, untuk lebih memahami dengan lebih baik apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Apa yang sebenarnya bisa ia lakukan?

Ya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin tidak untuk saat ini. Lagipula sang gadis tidak ingin menjadi orang sok tahu yang kerjaannya mengurusi urusan orang lain. Untuk sifat itu, sudah ada _nation-tan_ yang memiliki takdir yang seperti itu, tetapi yang pasti itu bukan dirinya.

Sang gadis manis– nama resminya adalah Republik Indonesia, akan tetapi lebih sering dipanggil Indonesia, Nesia jika sang pemanggil sangat keterlaluan malasnya – terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah layar laptopnya. Matanya terus menatap beberapa situs yang menampilkan video-video amatir dan diambil langsung dari negara nun jauh disana. Video amatir, tetapi berkualitas dan dapat dipercaya. Mampu menggambarkan setiap kejadian yang benar-benar terjadi di negara tersebut.

Jikalau merasa lelah – dan ngeri sendiri karena beberapa kejadian justru luar biasa sadisnya – Indonesia akan mengetikkan beberapa _keywords _dan menunggu hasil pencarian. Berharap mendapatkan semua berita dan informasi yang ia butuhkan.

Sayangnya, semua berita itu terkesan monoton baginya. Memang sama, memberitakan hal-hal yang miris dan menyakitkan hati. Tapi bukan ini yang ingin ia ketahui.

Bukan ini yang sang gadis ingin ketahui.

Indonesia menghela napasnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memijit pelipisnya yang agak pusing. Tangannya meraih _smartphone_ yang selalu setia berada di sisinya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh layar _phone_ tersebut sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada suatu deretan dan menelepon daftar kontak tersebut.

Arab Republic of Egypt, atau biasanya dirinya memanggilnya Mesir.

Nada dering terdengar dari seberang sana, akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban apapun. Apakah keadaan di Mesir begitu gawat, bahkan hingga tidak bisa mengangkat telepon?

Indonesia kembali menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kali ini saja Mesir tidak bisa dihubungi. Semenjak terjadi peristiwa kudeta Bos Mesir, Mesir secara mendadak absen tanpa kabar dari _World Meeting_. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan kontaknya tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Selama ini para _nation-tan_ hanya bisa mengetahui situasi Mesir melalui rakyatnya yang kebetulan bermukim disana atau melalui siaran televisi milik Amerika.

Yah, walaupun biasanya para _nation_ suka gemes sendiri dengan sikap narsismenya yang mengaku sebagai _Hero,_ untuk kali ini para _nation_ sungguh berterima kasih dengan media siaran miliknya.

Indonesia dengan malas kembali menatap layar _handphone_nya sebelum akhirnya kembali menelepon ulang Mesir. Setengah berharap setengah pasrah, mungkin kejadian yang sebelumnya akan terulang lagi. Saat dimana Indonesia telah mencoba menelepon Mesir berkali-kali – mungkin telah beratus kali - tapi berakhir dengan kekecewaan dikarenakan Mesir tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

_Tut_

Nada tunggu masih bermain dalam pendengaran Indonesia.

_Tut_

Indonesia mendesahkan napas lemah. Sang gadis menyenderkan punggungnya, berusaha bermain dengan keseimbangan kursinya.

_Tut_

Mungkin lebih baik bagi dirinya untuk menelepon lagi besok? Hingga-

"_Assalamualaikum, Indonesia-chan,"_

_BRAKK_

Indonesia kehilangan keseimbangannya, mengakibatkan sang gadis terjatuh dari kursinya disusul dengan kursi yang menimpa dirinya. Untunglah kepalanya tidak terbentur oleh kerasnya lantai, meskipun tubuhnya sangat sakit ditimpa kursi kayu.

"_Er...Indonesia-chan, kau jatuh?"_

"Me-Mesir-san?!" gugup Indonesia, setengah senang setengah kaget.

"_Kau jatuh dari kursimu, Indonesia-chan?"_

Indonesia dapat mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari Mesir.

"Iya, eh... lupakan itu, Mesir-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tandas Indonesia secara blak-blakan.

"_Hei, kau belum membalas salamku Indonesia-chan. Jadi, ayo kita ulangi. Assalamualaikum, Indonesia-chan," _ujar Mesir dengan nada main-main.

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Mesir-san," Indonesia menjawab gugup.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan melanda. Indonesia sangat bingung, tidak menyangka percobaan teleponnya kali ini bisa sukses tersambung pada Mesir.

"Jadi...,"

"_Ya?"_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Mesir-san?"

Ada helaan napas yang terdengar sebelum akhirnya Mesir menjawab pertanyaan Indonesia.

"_Wahai orang-orang yang beriman! Bersabarlah kamu dan kuatkanlah kesabaranmu dan tetaplah bersiap-siaga (di perbatasan negerimu) dan bertakwalah kepada Allah agar kamu beruntung (QS Ali-Imran: 200),"_

Indonesia tersenyum mendengar respon dari Mesir, "Kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Mesir-san. Kau sangat susah dihubungi dan tidak memberi kabar apapun. Bahkan kau tidak datang dua kali berturut-turut dalam _World Meeting_," omel Indonesia.

"_Maaf, situasi disini semakin memanas. Aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali berdoa dan bersabar. Aku ingin menghubungi kalian tapi semua media siaran yang ada disini diblokir sehingga aku tak bisa mengirimkan berita apapun,"_ jelas Mesir dengan lemah.

"Ya, kami semua paham. Tapi tetap saja kau telah membuat kami semua khawatir. Aku harus berterima kasih pada rakyatku yang ada di Mesir sana. Mereka terus memberikan _update_ berita terbaru mengenai situasi Mesir. Oh, dan tak lupa pula media siaran milik Amerika-san. Berkat siaran berita miliknya setidaknya kami semua paham dengan kondisimu,"

_Teng Teng Teng_

Indonsia tersentak kaget.

"_Bunyi apa itu, Indonesia-chan?"_ tampaknya Mesir juga mendengar bunyi lonceng tersebut.

"Hanya lonceng jamku. Sudah tengah malam disini,"

"_Tengah malam? Ah, benar juga. Selamat ulang tahun, Indonesia-chan,"_ seru Mesir dengan bangga. Jujur saja, Indonesia tidak menyangka Mesir akan menyinggung ulang tahunnya di tengah krisis yang melanda negerinya.

"Ah, terima kasih. Mesir-san, aku sebenarnya-,"

"_Tak terasa ya, sudah 68 tahun berlalu sejak kemerdekaan negaramu,"_

Indonesia membelalak terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa Mesir akan bernostalgia. Akan tetapi sang gadis mengikuti saja irama yang ada.

"Ya, dan berkat itu aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, Mesir-san. Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu,"

Mesir terkekeh_, "Aku ingat saat itu, England-san terkadang suka mengeluh padaku. Seorang gadis yang sangat bebal dan susah untuk diatur, terus berperang untuk mencapai kemerdekannya sendiri. Aku tak menyangka bahwa itu adalah kau Indonesia-chan,"_

"Hei, tunggu! Apa-apan itu?!" Indonesia tersipu malu.

"_Yah, England-san sempat bercerita itu padaku. Tapi setelah aku mengetahui mengenaimu Indonesia-chan, serta berbagai macam hal yang kau lalui ditambah lagi dengan persaudaraan kita, makanya saat itulah aku dan bangsa Liga Arab lainnya langsung memutuskan untuk mendukung kemerdekaanmu,"_

"Karena diantara kita terdapat timbal balik pertalian agama," desah Indonesia, mengutip kata-kata _founding father_-nya.

"_Karena kita adalah saudara,"_ tegas Mesir.

"Tapi saat itu aku tidak menyangka, kau bahkan sengaja datang ke Indonesia. Padahal saat itu aku masih berperang mempertahankan kemerdekaanku dan masih banyak blokade yang dipasang oleh si Rambut Tulip itu di wilayahku. Dengan santainya kau datang ke wilayahku dan menyerahkan dokumen resmi pengakuan kalian terhadap kedaulatanku," kekeh Indonesia geli.

"_Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku penasaran denganmu. England-san bilang kau gadis yang bebal, makanya aku ingin liat sendiri seperti apa Indonesia itu,"_

"Hei, itu bukan pujian-,"

"_Dan itu keren,"_ tandas Mesir, menyebabkan Indonesia semakin tersipu dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"_Dan apa kau masih ingat? Saat aku mengajukan perjanjian persahabatan Mesir-Indonesia?"_ Mesir melanjutkan.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku sangat tegang saat itu karena pertama kalinya aku akhirnya diterima di dunia internasional," seru Indonesia dengan menggebu-gebu.

"_Dan apakah kau tahu, sesaat sebelum penandatanganan itu Netherlands-san datang padaku?"_

"Si Rambut Tulip datang? Untuk apa? Kau belum pernah menceritakannya padaku,"

"_Ya, saat itu dia datang dan bermaksud menghalangiku untuk menandatangani perjanjian tersebut," _lanjut Mesir.

"Benarkah? Dasar Rambut Tulip! Terus apa yang kau lakukan?" Sang gadis merasa gemas.

"_Yah, kukatakan saja padanya. 'Maaf ya Netherland-san. Mesir adalah negara yang berdaulat dan berdasarkan Islam. Karena itulah kami mendukung perjuangan Indonesia-chan yang juga beragama Islam. Ini adalah tradisi negara kami'. Kalau kau lihat wajah Netherlands-san yang shock itu, aku yakin kau pun akan tertawa terpingkal,"_ Mesir bercerita dengan menggebu.

Dan Indonesia terkikik geli mendengar cerita tersebut.

Untuk sesaat suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Mesir-san. Terima kasih. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu. Terima kasih banyak," gumam Indonesia tanpa henti.

"_Tak masalah Indonesia-chan. Kita 'kan bersaudara,"_

"Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Mesir-san?" Indonesia bertanya dengan lirih.

Sang gadis mengakui, mungkin dia tak bisa melakukan apapun yang berarti untuk Mesir. Akan tetapi jika ia dapat membantu meringankan beban Mesir meski hanya sedikit, maka ia akan melakukannya. Karena Mesir adalah saudaranya. Karena ia berhutang begitu banyak pada Mesir.

Mesir tidak menjawab, akan tetapi terdengar desah napas di ujung sana. Indonesia menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari Mesir.

"_Mungkin ada yang bisa-,"_

Sang gadis langsung bersemangat. Tanpa mempedulikan etika, memotong pembicaraan seseorang.

"Apa itu, Mesir-san?" pekik sang gadis bersemangat.

Dan diujung sana, Mesir tertawa.

"Hei, apa yang lucu?!" Indonesia sedikit tersinggung.

"_Tak ada Indonesia-chan. Kau bersemangat sekali,"_

Indonesia hanya mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya kembali ke topik awal. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"_Yah, mungkin ada dua hal yang bisa kau lakukan untukku," _Mesir sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hei Mesir-san, jangan buat aku penasaran!"

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ini memang tidak sabaran, pantas saja England-san sempat stress karenamu," _goda Mesir.

"Hei!"

"_Baiklah, yang pertama. Teruslah memantau berita mengenai kondisiku. Aku tahu mungkin ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kalian harus memilah berita yang beredar agar seobyektif mungkin. Tapi aku ingin kalian terus memantau berita mengenai kondisiku. Agar semua orang di dunia ini tahu mengenai keadaanku,"_ ujar Mesir.

Indonesia mengangguk semangat, "Akan kuusahakan. Kau tahu, tanpa diminta rakyatku dan rakyatmu terus mengirimkan berita mengenai kondisimu kepada kami di Indonesia ini," pekik Indonesia dengan semangat.

"_Dan yang kedua, teruslah berdoa untuk mendukungku, Indonesia-chan," _

"Insya Allah kami yang ada disini akan terus berdoa untukmu Mesir-san," Indonesia berusaha menentramkan Mesir.

"_Terima kasih banyak,"_ hanya itulah yang mampu diucapkan oleh Mesir.

"Tak perlu sungkan, bukankah kita saudara?" Indonesia mengingatkan.

"_Ah, ya. Kita adalah saudara,"_ Mesir teringat.

"_Baiklah, mungkin sampai sini saja dulu Indonesia-chan. Jika aku punya kesempatan aku akan-,"_

Lagi-lagi sang gadis kembali memotong pembicaraan.

"Ah tunggu dulu. Beberapa rakyatku sedang menjalankan program sukarelawan bantuan kemanusiaan ke Mesir. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu," gumam sang gadis tak yakin.

Indonesia dapat merasakan Mesir tersenyum padanya.

"_Itu lebih dari cukup, terima kasih banyak Indonesia-chan,"_

"Tak perlu berterima kasih Mesir-san. Bukankah kita bersaudara?"

"_Ya, kita bersaudara," _

Mesir dan Indonesia pun tersenyum.

**~000~**

* * *

_**A/N:** Cerita ini bersumber dari daftar pustaka "Diplomasi Revolusi Indonesia di Luar Negeri" karangan M. Zein Hassan, Lc. Tapi karena sang author ini gak punya bukunya, jadilah nyontek dari sumber wordpress http_:_/_/harakatuna_._wordpress_._com/_2011/_08/_ 10/_kemerdekaan-indonesia-berawal-dari-palestina-d an-mesir_/ (hilangin aja tanda _ )  
_


End file.
